Beautiful Disaster
by I'm Always Chasing Rainbows
Summary: Edward has just moved to Rainy Forks,Washington from Big city Chicago. He sees a beautiful brunette girl and he can't help but feel some sort of connection with her and he can't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. What will he do to help her? AH,


_Edward's Point of View…_

**Chapter 1: Haunted.**

It's hard to believe that when you move across the country, that things could be different. I've always thought that everyone lived the way I did, but, I was sadly mistaken.

I just moved to Washington State in this little town called Forks. Why it's called _Forks_, I have no idea. I lived in Chicago, the windy city, my whole life and compared to this pitiful town, Chicago was like a different world. There were no skyscrapers or busy streets. There was no traffic, or little town houses scrunched together.

Forks was a quiet town, with seven neighborhoods, two grocery stores, a park, a police/fire station, a hospital, one elementary school, one middle school, one high school, and a plaza filled with antique shops.

It was definitely a drastic change.

I think the only reason we moved here was because of my uncle and aunt. Carlisle and Esme have lived here for years. Carlisle is a doctor and he works at the Forks Memorial Hospital. Esme is an interior designer that travels around the state every once and a while. My father has been a lawyer for years and he wanted to take a brake from dealing with a case almost everyday. My mom was a stay-at-home mom and she takes care of me. I don't think I would have ever survived if she wasn't there to guide me. Plus, she did the laundry.

Carlisle and Esme convinced my parents that Forks would be such a wonderful place to live. It's peaceful and quiet. There are no crimes, everyone is kind and courteous. Each time we visited my uncle and aunt always had some kind of speech or story to attack my parents with and after a while of doing that they finally thought that Forks, Washington would be a superb place to live.

I wasn't opposed to the idea though. I didn't really have many friends in Chicago and I didn't really enjoy waking up everyday from cars honking their horns or loud engines rumbling down the street. So I had no trouble moving here.

My parents easily got a house outside of town. It was a huge three-story Victorian styled building, with a wrap around porch. It was built on the woods with a narrow road leading to it. Our yard was a large meadow with mulch and bits of rock creating a parking spot.

When I got out the car, I couldn't help but gape at the house's beauty. It did look ancient but it wasn't like the last owner didn't take care of it. I could see that someone had repainted the outside white and it looked like it had gotten renovated to look a bit more modern. The windows were huge, stretching out to show the whole inside of the house.

My mother squealed when she looked through the window to see that the entire back wall of the house was made of glass. It was just a huge wall window, window wall...

My mother eagerly grabbed the keys from my father and hurried up the wooden steps and into the house. I smiled and walked after her, curious as to what the inside of the house looked like. The front door was wide open, displaying a huge hallway with a grand staircase and two archways leading to different rooms. A chandelier hung on the ceiling, sparkling lightly. I looked to my left to see the archway led to the living room. The other one seemed to lead to a spare room that could be used for anything. I walked into the spare room, imagining my piano resting on the far wall, besides the big window. I closed my eyes imagining myself playing my grand piano in this room, looking out the window to see the forest. I smiled slightly then left the room and walked into the living room. My mother was oohing and awing at every little detail put into this room. She admired the fireplace, talking about how nice it would be to sit on a cozy couch on a snowy day, watching the fire. Double doors were closed on the other side of the back wall of the house. I was guessing it led to the kitchen and my mother's squeal confirmed that it was. My father walked in and smiled after my mother as she brushed her hands over the granite counters and the small island in the middle of all the appliances. A small archway led to an empty room, big enough for a dining table.

I left my parents in the kitchen and walked back down the hall and up the stairs, onto the second floor. There were only four doors that led off to different rooms. I opened the first one on my right, seeing it was a hall closet. I opened the next one on the left and saw that it was the master bedroom. It had a huge bathroom with a walk-in-closet. It faced the front of the house so I could see my father's car parked out front and see the moving truck pulling into the drive way. I walked back out into the hall and opened the next door. It was a small bathroom, with only a sink and toilet. I opened the last door, expecting my future room but it was a staircase leading down to, I'm guessing, the basement. I closed it, deciding to explore it later. Another staircase led up to the third floor and I smirked. I'll be having a whole floor to myself. I hurried up and searched through the three doors wondering which was which. The first on the right was a small room and I thought it would be a perfect office for my father. The second door was a small staircase leading up into the attic. I was eager to see my new room and I opened the last door on the left. I held my breath as I was met with a wide space and then a great view of the backyard. A couple of doors led off to probably the bathroom and closet but I didn't pay attention to those. The back yard was so magnificently beautiful. It was like the front except flowers decorated the ground, swishing lightly with the wind. The flowers disappeared into the thick dark forest. The trees were huge and tall, like the skyscrapers back in Chicago.

"Edward!" I heard my mom calling my name and I stepped out and closed my door, heading back downstairs. My mother and Father were standing downstairs smiling widely.

"So what do you think, son?" my father asked.

I smiled and let my fingers run through my hair, "It huge, and beautiful. I love it." I told the truth, knowing that this house was, by far the best most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Good! Esme will be coming later on to discuss the interior design. I was thinking that the spare room would be your music room. It should be painted gold! Or yellow…" my mother started chatting about different colors and paints that could be painted for each room and I nodded politely, not really interested.

My father went outside to help the movers and I followed him, wanting to help too.

* * *

It took a whole week but the house was finally painted and everything was unpacked. The halls were decorated with pictures of my family and me, along with other paintings. The hall closet was filled with blankets and towels. The kitchen was decorated just the way my mom wanted it to be, food flooding the pantry, cabinets, and refrigerator. My mother decided on the colors of her and my father's room, and she picked out couches and end tables to go into the living room. We all got new beds and furniture and I was surprised to see that my mom got me a huge bed, with black posts. I let her design my room. The walls were painted gold with black furniture placed here ad there. A long leather couch was placed on the western side of my room, in between the two doors. A stereo hung on shelves nailed to the wall along with four shelves filled with CDs and books. A desk was placed in the corner with a laptop resting on it. My bed covered the rest of the space, almost filling up half the room.

The rest of the house was decorated beautifully, thanks to my mother and my aunt Esme. Tonight we were having dinner at my uncle's house; it was sort of a welcome to the neighborhood get-together.

After showering and failing on fixing my messy hair, we drove to the house. They welcomed us inside and my parents and them proceeded to talk, making me feel bored. I spotted their white piano and they insisted I played. I sat at the bench and let my hands guide the way. I looked outside the window and watched as it started raining. I continued playing looking at all the houses and watching a cat walk down the side walk. The cat was small, still a kitten, but was midnight black with golden eyes. It stopped suddenly and I watched as it turned its head around, looking back down the street. My playing fumbled a little when I saw a girl in a hoody and white shorts comes into view. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a messy bun, a few strands hanging out. She was barefoot and it was probably cold outside. She kneeled down onto the side walk and raised her hand out toward the cat. The cat turned around and walked to her, curling into her arms before she stood back up. She turned toward the house and looked into it with a concentrating stare. It was then that I really got to see her.

She was beautiful. She looked to be at least a foot shorter then me and her face was heart-shaped. Little hairs framed her face and her lips were pink and plump. Her eyes were brown, but they held such an intensity I couldn't help but stare into them. A lump rose in my throat as I saw the prominent emotion in them. She was sad. Not just sad, but like something horrible had happened to her. I could see that she was once so happy and content but now she was empty and alone. Almost like something was haunting her, keeping her from living her life.

I could tell that she didn't deserve to be so sad, and I knew that I needed to get to know this brown-eyed girl. There was just something about her that drew me to her. I wasn't sure if she could see me through the window but I stopped playing and held up a hand, waving.

She squinted her eyes and blushed, realizing that I was there. Her blush was so remarkable. I wanted to make her blush anytime I could. She smiled a small smile and waved back hesitantly, before carrying her kitten back home.

I don't think she lived far maybe two or three houses down. Surely she would have worn shoes if she lived farther.

Aunt Esme's voice floated from the kitchen, saying that dinner was ready. I ate in a daze and the ride home was quiet. My parents knew that something had changed while we were at the Cullen's but they didn't say anything.

I hugged my mother goodnight before heading upstairs and changing into some pajama pants. I collapsed onto my bed and let images of the beautiful brunette fill my mind, lolling me to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Okay so this is the first chapter of this story (duhh) and I decided to do the story in Edward's Point of view. I thought it sounded better, but you'll be the judge of that. Any who, tell me what you thought of it. There's probably errors so don't sue me. Maybe I'll update soon.:D_

_, I'm Always Chasing Rainbows;]_


End file.
